


Carnation

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: ada-1 loves one (1) guardian
Relationships: Ada-1/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> lek tephan belongs to [Arcquos](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws), my destiny buddy and #1 ada-1 stan. his art of her is LOVELY just [_look at it!!!_](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws/status/1238112203116630018/photo/1)
> 
> prompt: fascination
> 
> edit: [now with art!](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws/status/1247896403486994438)

Ada-1 runs curious fingers down the Guardian’s back, brushing against pale skin that was mottled with bruises and contusions mere hours ago, when she came back from the field and directly to Ada. The blood remains, dry and flaking off at her touch, but any sign of injury is long gone.

The Light truly works miracles.

Lek makes an appreciative sound, muffled as it is by the pillow pressed against her face. She’s sprawled over Ada’s bed as if it were her own, showing no unease with being naked in a space not her own. She knew Guardians to be shameless, but she expected… a little more wariness, maybe.

She wonders what it would be like, to be so comfortable with vulnerability. To be so sure of your own indestructibility that you’d bare yourself to someone else. Both literally and otherwise.

Her fingers still on the nape of Lek’s neck before drawing back. The Guardian lets out a little whine and turns her head so she can look at Ada with a questioning look. Her eyes glow like twin stars, almost burning in the darkness, and Ada feels a shiver run down her spine. There’s something otherworldly about her that she can’t attribute only on her being an Awoken or a Guardian. It’s both at once and something more: eyes older than the rest of her, heavy with the weight of a hundred lives, the smell of blood and ash that clings to her.

It’s the same when she watches Lek fight, burning through Forge Ignitions as if they’re nothing. She’s larger than life, a spectacle in battle, a whirlwind of fire and blades. She could kill Ada without breaking a sweat. She could do so many awful, world changing things, and instead she’s here, taking all the space in Ada’s bed.

She is beautiful and terrible and Ada cannot look away.

Then she smiles, soft and amused, and the spell breaks. She rolls to her side and reaches for Ada’s face, wiping her face with her thumb.

“Got lipstick on your face,” she says, chuckling.

Ada makes an annoyed sound and rubs her face. “ _Guardians_ ,” she says with mock irritation. “You always make a mess wherever you go.”

“You love it.”

Yes. Yes, unfortunately, she does. Only this one Guardian though. She trusts her to do the right thing, even if her way of doing that is often violent and messy. No, _the right thing_ isn’t quite right. But Lek always does her best to help Ada. She has a moral core stronger than steel and here she is, as if she’s decided Ada is worthy of the effort, of every battle fought in her name to reclaim the Armory.

Such an odd being, Ada muses, pressing her hands against Lek’s back again to her audible delight. Near infinite power, and this is what she uses it for.

There aren’t many things in Ada’s life that she finds interesting enough to be worth the distraction. She’s glad she’s found this one.

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
